


After the Fall

by Babyknowsbest



Series: Everything In Between [1]
Category: Miss Saigon - Schönberg/Boublil/Maltby
Genre: Broadway, F/M, Musicals, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyknowsbest/pseuds/Babyknowsbest
Summary: The story of everything that happens (but is never shown) in Miss SaigonBefore the musical, between 1975-1978, between the first and second acts, and after the musical.





	After the Fall

Kim opened her eyes to the soft sunrise of a Saigon morning. She rose from the rickety bed and checked her surroundings. The lingering smell of sweat in the stained bedsheets, the shouts of people down below coming up through the window, just another morning. It had been two weeks since Saigon had fallen, two weeks since Chris had gone away. That specific wound was still fresh, and thinking about that coupled with the other hurts of her seventeen years, she had cried into the late hours of the night. She still had Chris’ gun, locked in the top drawer of her dresser. She thought about the night he had left, she had ran to the embassy after Gigi stormed in saying there was an attack and they needed to leave. The disappointment of that fateful night...Gods, it made her want to cry. Or die. Maybe both. She shook off those thoughts and got dressed. Chris’ green army shirt and a pair of loose pants were her go-to now for casual, non-working attire. 

 

Kim made her way down to the empty club where Gigi, Mimi, and Yvette were sitting at a table. She pulled a chair up next to Fifi at an adjacent table and listened.  
“He’s dead?” Asked Mimi  
“Shot in the chest eight times.” answered Gigi, taking a drag of her cigarette.  
Kim ran through a mental roster of who they could’ve been talking about, but no names or faces came to mind.  
“I saw him just last night.” said Yvette in shock. That was just like her, so dramatic.  
Suddenly Kim remembered, Gigi was the only one to get a man last night. It must have been him they were going on about, because since the GIs had fled, there was hardly anyone who wanted a girl.  
She turned around and faced them, “Who? Who died?”  
Yvette rolled her eyes.  
“Gigi’s very own Knight in Shining Armor.” chortled Mimi.  
She was promptly slapped by the hand of Gigi.  
“Shut up! Let me tell.” she took another drag. “The guy I had last night, he was a gentle one, but as he was leaving I knew something was up. He was uneasy, but on top of that, had given me all the money he had. So I asked around about him, and Joi at the fish market said he saw him at the docks late last night, the police tailing him, he was shot, in the chest, eight times by the sound of it.”  
“Was he an American?” Interrupted Mimi  
“Of course, dumbass” answered Yvette  
“Sorry,”  
“Anyway,” said Gigi solemnly, “they’re cutting down every foreigner they can find, and we may be next.”  
Kim’s frightened eyes looked up at her, “Why?”  
“We’re a disgrace! Can’t you hear what they’re saying about us bar girls? That we’re lazy, disgusting creatures who sell ourselves to foreigners, that we dishonor Vietnam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter! More on the way! As always, comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Also, I'm working on my sentence structure - it’s not the best.


End file.
